


听见你的声音

by Bell1710



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: Cicero和他的listener之间发生的故事，我就想调戏一下他诶嘿嘿嘿
Relationships: Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Collections: The Elder Scrolls





	听见你的声音

西塞罗这几天发现，他可以听到聆听者的心声了。

比如说做下午茶的时候，他的聆听者在厨房里忙活半天，然后顶着一头面粉被管家赶了出来：

“你以后不准进厨房！快点，去歇着去歇着。”

他的聆听者坐到了他身边，拍打着身上的面粉，西塞罗清楚的听见了她内心的抱怨：

【马科里奥太过分了！明明我只想做点心给小可爱而已，全让他搞砸了】

等苹果派被端上桌了，他的聆听者也没有立刻开吃，反倒切了一块递给他：

“我捣的果酱，”她的眼睛笑成了月牙，似乎很开心，“小西塞罗喜欢吗？”

西塞罗只是望着她，因为此时他听到她的心声在说：

【这块是酸的我不想吃，干脆给西塞罗好了】

他叉了一块放进嘴里，甜得齁人的苹果酱带着刚出炉的热气烫伤了他的舌头，然而西塞罗还是什么都没说，聆听者看上去很高兴的样子，他不能败了她的兴。

他离她近一点，那心声的语气就变得和她本人无异，甚至更加活泼，远的话就听不清了。

自己就像个卑劣的小偷，西塞罗闷闷的想，偷听聆听者的内心，让她蒙在鼓里。

不过，因为能听到她的心声，他也能让自己的服侍变得更完美更周到，因为他能听见她的要求，比如此时，正准备泡澡的聆听者：

【啊呀，忘记拿毛巾了，但是衣服已经脱了……】

男人立刻跑去卧室给她拿来毛巾，努力克制着脑中那些龌龊的念头和想象，聆听者那被热水熏得微微泛红的皮肤，那蒸腾雾气后的一双棕色眼眸，以及那过分柔软的——

【怎么老是忘拿东西啊Aletta？西塞罗把你照顾得太好了对不对？】

聆听者的心声将他从想象中揪了出来，不知是不是溢出门缝的热气的缘故，男人感到他的脸开始发热。  
聆听者需要你，西塞罗想到。

果然，下一秒，他的脑海中就又浮现出了聆听者的心声：

【想和西塞罗一起洗啊……他脸红的样子好可爱】

……怎么办，如果他进去了，就代表他主动承认自己听得到她的心声，但如果不进去……男人觉得自己根本无法克制进去的想法，聆听者的每一寸身体都在吸引他，勾着他去亲吻去抚摸，然后——

水到渠成。

男人不记得后来的自己是怎么做的了，只知道他恢复意识时浑身与刚出生的婴儿无异，聆听者比他要狼狈一些，她的腰间虽然系了一条毛巾，但上面却沾满了奇怪的液体。不得已，西塞罗只能再去烧了水，给聆听者清洗了一下。

【他坏死了，再也不信他了，嘴都给我啃肿了】

把聆听者抱到床上时，西塞罗听见了她的心声，他因为中间那句话变得失落起来，随后脑海中又传来她抱怨屁股疼的声音。

得给她擦点药，男人想，可是药在哪里呢？

【左边的抽屉里，装在小盒子里的就是】

西塞罗按照她给的提示去做了，只是等擦了药之后他才发现哪里不对：她似乎也可以听到他的心声……

“陪我睡。”他的聆听者往床边挪了挪，动作幅度稍稍大了点，她忍不住闷哼一声，西塞罗急忙脱下小丑服和小丑靴，钻进了被窝。

好温暖。他想到，双手很自然的将聆听者抱在怀里，然而触碰到的却是光滑的肌肤。男人的大掌一路向下滑去，所经之处具是如此，她没有穿睡衣，她现在没有穿任何衣服……

他的聆听者攀着他的肩膀吻了他：“my sweetie，睡吧。”

她吮咬着他的耳朵，它们红的像被火烤过一样滚烫，男人听见他的心脏跳得飞快，仿佛一只兔子在用后脚敲击地面。

“我爱你。”  
【我爱你】

她说道，同时心声响起。

西塞罗将脑袋埋到她的颈窝里，完了，他想。只是还没想完，聆听者就掐了一把他的腰，直接进入了梦乡。

她太累了，身旁这个男人看着很乖很听话，实际上贪心的要命，非要把她做到哭才露出一点满足的苗头来。

【西塞罗也爱你，聆听者，Aletta】男人看着她，嘴角带笑，默默把心声说完。


End file.
